<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Hole You Left by MorganSunflowers</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27306271">The Hole You Left</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganSunflowers/pseuds/MorganSunflowers'>MorganSunflowers</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Flashfam Femreader! [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Flash - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Baby speedster, Barry Allen Needs a Hug, Barry Allen dead, Barry Allen is stuck in the speed force, Dick Grayson &amp; Wally West Friendship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Grief/Mourning, Hurt Wally West, Hurt/Comfort, Mother-Son Relationship, Pregnancy, Speed Force, Temporary Character Death, Unplanned Pregnancy, Wally West Needs a Hug, Wally West has anxiety, Wally West is Kid Flash, Wally West is Wally Allen, Y/N is pregnant</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:55:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,017</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27306271</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganSunflowers/pseuds/MorganSunflowers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Y/N, mother of Wally Allen and her unborn baby. She tries to cope after her husband Barry Allen dies saving countless lives.</p><p>Also Wally has anxiety attacks. I know people do struggle with anxiety if anyone who reads this does and I did not do the story justice, I apologize. I did do research and I hope you all enjoy the read!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Artemis Crock/Wally West, Barry Allen/Reader, Dick Grayson &amp; Wally West, Wally West &amp; Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Flashfam Femreader! [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887295</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I knocked on Wally's door. Don't cry, don't cry. Controlling my emotions the best I can. I'm 8 week's pregnant with Barry's child my bump barley noticeable, but not for long. I have to tell my son. What is making this so hard is that Barry died 3 days ago. We didn't do a, funeral service do to it was broadcast on television. It could cause suspicion if both Barry Allen and the Flash were dead. It would put my son's identity at risk something I'm not willing to risk. I knocked again</p><p>I spoke with a soft tone "Wally... Wally, honey, we need to talk, Sweetheart" </p><p>He opened the door he hasn't smiled since we lost Barry, I miss his smile. I miss smiling myself </p><p>"team mission?" he asks bluntly </p><p>"no I think you need to sit down" how am I going to tell him this? Will he be mad? Happy? </p><p>"I'm fine" I gave him a pleading at him trying not to cry "fine" he ran sitting on his bed. I sat with him, he sat crouched up. A long silence, how am I going to do this "am I in trouble?"</p><p>"no! No not at all, Wally you're not in trouble at all" with one hand on his back and my other hand on my son's hand wanting to give him comfort and needing some myself "I just need to tell you that I love you so much no matter how life is going to change you'll always be my baby boy" I hear him sniffing "I'm pregnant. You're uh you're going to be a big brother" he looked at me his eye's watering </p><p>He hugged my neck crying. I wrap my arm's around my son as we both cried. </p><p>Wally's P. O. V </p><p>"BO3 Kid-flash" </p><p>In the cave I see my best pal, Dick Grayson and the girl I love, Artemis. Next to my mom their the best thing in my broken-down life right now. It should have been me. It's my fault he's gone. I need to stop thinking about him, it makes everything feel worse. The chances of Dick already knowing are 1,000 outta 10. Artemis, I really hope not. I don't want her to worry about me. I don't want to be a burden. It's moments like this I want mom to hug me. </p><p>"Wall-Man, aren't you supposed to be sick? Or doing something else? Has in not missions" Dick stated oh, he definitely knows </p><p>"please nothing can keep me down, right babe"  </p><p>"don't even go there with me kid-idiot" she's drowning in oblivious </p><p>I hear my phone and look a reminder. My muscles tense, my heart drops, and I feel my gut turn into nots. </p><p>-weakly training with old man- </p><p>Fuck! I totally forgot to delete that. I ran to my room at the cave. I began hyperventilating. I choke on my sobs out of breath. I threw my phone sobbing with grief. I collapse on my bed crying gripping my hair. 'hey kid look at me, you alright? You scared the hell out of us, son' Dad said after I woke up from passing out from not eating for a while. I also had a anxiety attack, it sucked. Mom, was in tears and Dad was fighting his. I ran punching the wall making a hole. I breath deeply in and out. I moved my hand out of the hole in the wall. I sat, on my bed my hands shaking. No! No! No! Shit, not again. Go the fuck away anxiety. I feel a heavy pain in my chest. I use my speed looking for my phone. I found it the screen cracked, shit. I turn it on, Mom! Mom! I need my Mom! My hole body shaking I tried to stop it. Hot tears pouring out my face. My intercom! I use my spyglass and go to my emergency contacts. I see a picture of Dad and I, on his contact photo. I feel like my heart is getting stabbed. I can't stop from using my speed. I speeded away. I'll exhaust myself that'll work. I ran for thousands of miles, I tripped gripping my hands in the sand? I hear, my intercom taking deep breaths in and out. I answered my breaths heavy with exhaustion. Sitting on my knees. I feel sweat dripping from my face. My arms folded over my beating heart </p><p>-"Wally, honey what's wrong?" Mom softly said </p><p>"it-it happened again mom but I'm okay now" </p><p>-"kid don't you pass out on me baby. Just, tell me where you are and I'll come pick you up son" </p><p>I stood taking in my surroundings. I see sand lots of sand with lot's of footprints. It's blazing hot. I look on my GPS, I'm in Egypt. My breathing still heavy and tears are now hot when I cry. I sniff. I thankfully stopped my crying. </p><p>"don't worry about it I need to head back to the cave" </p><p>-"absolutely not, Wally you're coming home right now and I'm letting you eat all the ice-cream, pizza you want. Anything you want. Just please come home, kiddo" I could hear in voice she's crying </p><p>"ok, alright, don't cry mom I'm coming home and do I get to eat a big bucket of ice-cream and two pizzas?" she chuckled it felt good to make mom laugh </p><p>-"sure kid but do recognize I'm carrying another mini speedster inside me" </p><p>"right I totally forgot how is uh that going?" </p><p>I was so focused on mom I didn't notice my breathing eased. </p><p>-"I'm ok, we're OK just tell me where you are and I will pick you up sweetie" </p><p>I ran home into the kitchen mom gasped in fear. Usually she would laugh and say a annoyed remark about me scaring her. Then dad would say 'like Father like Son'. She walked to me with tears in her eye's. I hugged her she wrapped her arm's around me. We both broke down crying she kissed my head. My sobs racked my body. Mom kisses my head. </p><p>"oh, Wally I am so sorry"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>That night after mom fell asleep on the couch. I laid a blanket on her. I take a shaky breath. I walked upstairs to my room. I ran opening the window and sat on the roof. I should have been able to save him. I need to get my shit together, Dad wouldn't want me sitting here and moping. Why did he have to die? I shut my eye's taking another shaky breath. Don't cry. I hear movement. I open seeing my girlfriend. She had tears in her eye's. </p><p>I sniff "guess little Bird-Y told you" </p><p>"Wally, babe you know I'm here for you. I'm always here for you to talk to me always. You shouldn't feel like you have to avoid me because you'll burden me. I'm your girlfriend and you're my boyfriend. I love you" her tone genuinely concerned and tender </p><p>I nodded in response, I sniff again and rub my nose holding back my tears. She sat next to me her arm across my back her hand my hip, her other hand on my cheek. She kissed my head I laid my head on her neck. </p><p>Y/N's P. O. V </p><p>I open my eye's a blanket laid on me. I softly smile knowing my son had put the blanket on me. I look on my phone it's 10 o'clock in the morning. I must've slept in again. I look on my phone at the date, I'm 10 weeks pregnant. I groan feeling my lingering headache, abdominal pain and nausea. Causing me to feel beyond frustrated. I walk to the medicine cabinet in my own bathroom by my bedroom. I grabbed my prenatal vitamins and took them. Unlike normal prenatal vitamins these are enhanced to help my unborn baby's fast metabolism. I though still at times feel the need to eat two pizzas and a gallon of ice-cream. I remember when I was pregnant with Wally. Barry was over the moon excited. He constantly brought me anything I wanted from anywhere in the world. Barry, was in tears when he held our son for the first time. The first time Wally used his speed in front of us. Barry and I were looking at, each other in shock as Barry held Wally. We then laughed not knowing how we were going to raise a mini speedster but that it would be a grand adventure. I remember telling him that I am pregnant with our second child. He burst into tears making me cry. We kissed each other he laughed crying. I don't know how I'm going to raise Wally and another baby without Barry's beyond outstanding parenting skills. I'll never feel his love again, his sweet kisses in the morning when I wake up, his kind word's to me or Wally that melt my heart, and he'll never make me laugh again.</p><p>Wally's P. O. V</p><p>On patrol, I see lightning in my eye's. I hear thundering. I look seeing a large storm. I ran to the red lighting storm. I came to a halting stop, Dad!! He was in the storm, he's in the Speed Force! I could only see his face and hand. I grabbed his wrist pulling him out. The storm disappeared. He gasped for breath on his knee, he eased his breath coming to a stand. I began to lose my breath from complete shock. He looks at me his eyebrows forward in a bewildering look.</p><p>"dad" I mumble </p><p>"dad?" he questioned </p><p>"dad, it's me" I took my cowl off along with my goggles "dad it's me, Wally" I choke on my sobs "your son, come on you gotta remember" I couldn’t catch my breath, hands shaking. Not again! </p><p>Dad, ran to me touching my shoulders "shh hey kid look at me it's OK everything is OK"</p><p>His soothing words calm me. I hug his neck he wrapped his arm's around me. I calmed my breathing though my sobs caused my body to shake.</p><p>"I'm here son it's OK, you're OK I'm here I'm right here. Oh, I missed you so much son"</p><p>"I missed you too, dad" </p><p>This better not be another dream. The only difference he hasn't disappeared and I really feel his comforting embrace. I can hardly believe that he's really here. I can't wait for mom to see dad. </p><p>"race you home?" I mumbled</p><p>"let me hold for a little lon-your mom!"</p><p>He ran off I laugh with tears and run home.</p><p>Y/N's P. O. V</p><p>I grab my keys to unlock the door to the entrance of the house. I had been at my doctor's appointment to find out the baby's a little girl. I hear the familiar gush of wind. Must be, Wall-</p><p>"may I help you with that beautiful"</p><p>Barry!! I gasp my tears fell. I drop my keys they didn't hit the floor. I look down seeing my husband with the keys in hand and tears in his eye's. He stood straight</p><p>"oh, baby. Oh, Barry! You're alive! Oh, honey" I choke on my sobs "I can't b-believe--"</p><p>"I'm home" </p><p>He kisses me it was gentle but filled with love. I touch his left hand placing it on my swollen abdomen. He smiles crying. He gently rubs my bump</p><p>"hey, baby daddy's home" he says with a quavering voice and kisses my abdomen </p><p>"oh, Y/N I'm so so sorry honey I've missed you much" </p><p>I nodded "I missed you too, honey" </p><p>He stands straight. I kiss him. We wrapped our arms around each other. He kisses me deeply. </p><p>"disgusting" Wally cried </p><p>I gasp laughing both we look at our son. He hugs both Barry and I. That part of me that felt was missing and unwholesome, gone. </p><p>"guess, what" I say softly </p><p>"what?" both of my loves asked </p><p>"it's a tie" </p><p>"what's a tie?" Barry asked </p><p>I smile waiting for him to connect the dots. I see his face lighten up. He kisses me </p><p>"I'm gonna have a little sister!!" Wally exclaims</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>